


Peach Plant

by Imasuky



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Human/Piranha Plant Relationship, Human/Piranha Plant Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mouth Kink, Mouth Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Peach Tits, Piranha Plant Transformation, Plant Transformation, Transformation, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Bowsette plants the seeds of a fruitful relationship.
Relationships: Bowsette/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Peach Plant

Peach sat in front of Bowsette, looking at her skeptically.

“So...you just want me to put this flowerpot on my head,” the princess asked, pointing at the pot in question, “and then you’ll leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone?”

Bowsette nodded. “You have my word, Princess,” the transformed Bowser answered.

Peach picked up the flowerpot. It seemed normal enough...but that was no proof that this wasn’t some kind of trick. After all, all sorts of mundane objects in these lands had some unusual powers. But none of them would last forever.

Or at least, that’s what she thought.

Nodding in agreement, Peach lifted it and sat it on her head. She immediately felt herself being sucked upwards into it; faster than the princess could react, the pot was down to her shoulders! Everything was dark, sound muffled. Peach couldn’t shout, or even breathe...although she wasn’t suffocating, somehow. She just couldn’t get any air in or out.

Reaching up in a panic, she desperately tried to grab the pot, to pull it off. But no matter how hard she fought, it wouldn’t let go - in fact, it only kept sliding down her body. She could feel herself shrinking, or perhaps the pot was growing; she couldn’t be sure. Either way, it was down to Peach's shoulders, and her movement and grip were now impeded enough that she couldn't slow its descent now.

She tried wriggling to free herself, but all she did was help it along. There was a moment of resistance as it got stuck on her chest, but soon that, too, was swallowed up by the pot.

Peach was starting to give up. It was growing too hard to fight back any more; if it was too fast and strong to resist before, how would she stop it now that she was already half devoured? She would just accept whatever it was that was happening, for now, and wait for whatever effect it had to wear off.

She felt it stick once more at her hips, but soon they were sucked into the pot like all the rest of her. As at last her feet were pulled into the soil of the pot, it hit the ground with a thunk.

Bowsette picked up the pot and grinned. “And now to let it work its magic,” she said to herself, carrying the pot out.

\/ \/ \/  
| | | 

Peach found herself in darkness, her mind swimming. Thoughts and memories kept surfacing into her mind, and fading away, as though something was drawing them out, one by one, and then taking them away from her forever. All she could seem to keep for herself, all that she knew, was the warmth and dampness of the soil.

There was a sensation, a tremor through the dirt, as Bowsette sat the pot down on a windowsill.

“This will look so nice once you bloom,” she mused. “And the light will help you grow.”

Bowsette lowered her dress and pulled her breasts from her bra. She started to massage them, pinching her nipples, and soon enough, she began dribbling milk onto the dirt. The dark soil soaked up the ivory drops, drinking in the life-giving liquid.

In the warm darkness, Peach...that was what she was called, wasn’t it? She didn't know why she was called that, or even possess the concept of "other" that could call her that, nor did she know what a Peach was or could be. But somehow she still knew that she was Peach, all the same; it was something that had been left to her while all the other thoughts and memories had been taken, a faint awareness of self could feel. And that self, "Peach" as she was called, could taste something warm and sweet reach her.

She drank it with her body, in its entirety. She had no mouth, after all. She was...a seed.

Yes, she realized, she knew what a seed was. There was more she knew than just that Peach was her. But these tiny fragments of knowledge did not come on command. She could not draw any other understanding from herself, any more than she could have a moment ago forced herself to know what a seed without the prompting sensation of being one.

Her mind drifted to the existential, as she sat within the soil - yes, that was the word for this darkness, a darkness that was tight and soft and loving and safe, soil - and drank those wonderful droplets into herself. Had she always been a seed? It was a silly thing to question, she reasoned. Of course she had been. What else could she have ever been? What else was there even to be?

A princess?

That was silly. She wasn't sure what a princess was, only had a sense that it was something that should be pretty, kind, generous, and loving. But she was not pretty yet. She had nothing to be kind and generous to. She had nothing to love...soil and drink were wonderful and she enjoyed them and was happy to be blessed by them. But they were not something to love. She did not know what it was to love, but something within her knew that she would if it came to her, and it hadn't.

The facts were indisputable. Peach was a seed. She was not a princess, or anything else that might exist beyond her mind's understanding. She was a seed, thirsty, cradled, warm.

\/ \/ \/  
| | |

To Peach, time was somewhat vague and lost, a concept she could barely grasp any more. There were times where the soil had warmth. There were times when it was cool. Always it was dark. These times seemed sometimes to follow one another in order, but not always, and the idea of a pattern could not hold her drifting, seed mind's attention. What did hold her attention was that the warm, wet, rain came down and nourished her, often. It coated her shell and she drew it in, tiny drinks at a time, through herself, and when that was happening, she was filled with a rapturous joy and nothing else.

And then, at a certain point, she could feel her body changing, slowly.

It was lower down. She was...splitting open! There was the briefest moment of panic, as much as a seed could feel, before she realized that it was painless to split...in fact, it felt _good_. There was relief in splitting open, as a tight, cramped discomfort that Peach had never realized until now that she was suffering finally, gloriously receded. Suddenly she was larger than she had realized she was, and for the first time in her life, Peach was moving. No longer a seed, she had roots now, and they branched out, spreading through the soil in patterns that reflected her curiosity. Now that she could move, now that she was _herself_ instead of the seed of it, Peach wanted to know every bit of her world, to touch and know each crumb of the wonderful earth packed around her. She was spreading, slowly but surely, through her soil universe, and she was seized with anticipatory joy at realizing that the next time the sweet rain fell to her, she would be able to catch far more now that she had roots to stretch outwards for it. She could drink so, so much more now, and it made Peach's soul ache with longing to know what it would be like.

But her body broke again, this time at its top, and Peach realized with a start that she had not been finished, that just as she had not been meant to only be a seed, she also was not meant to only be roots. She was a _bud_. And yet there was more to what Peach was meant to be than even that, as she emerged from her shell upwards as well as below. It was cramped and uncomfortable contained now, within the soil, and her plight reminded her of how terrible it had been to be locked up within herself as a seed, even if she had not realized how much she had suffered at the time. The soil was too much, too strong; she could not break from it!

Something within her was crying out in terror and torment, trapped as she was. She wanted to grow, _needed_ to grow up and out of the dirt...mere days ago there could have been nothing more comforting to Peach than to be surrounded and embraced by the soil, but now it was insufferable, choking her. She would die if she could not rise from it, she was sure! But she had nothing left to give...it would take something more to break the surface and get to the fresh air, the warmth, the light she needed to survive...

She couldn't have known what it was to cry, she lacked the physiology to do so...but Peach wept helplessly nonetheless.

Bowsette looked down at the pot, annoyance stamped on her features. It had been nearly two weeks since she had tricked the princess into entering the pot, and she was getting a bit impatient to see her sprout. Bowsette had spent every day watering her with her milk, but that wasn’t enough, it seemed.

Taking the pot down, she sat it on the floor, and stripped nude. Standing over the pot, Bowsette smiled.

“Maybe this will help you grow faster,” she decided, as she used one hand to start playing with her breasts. Droplets of milk were soon running down her belly, over her clit, and eventually dropping down to the pot below.

Her other hand began to tease her wet clit. She spread her pussy lips wide as she took her milk-slicked fingers and slipped them into her cunt. Pumping her fingers and stroking her clit, Bowsette moaned softly, her sexual juices mixing with the milk still running down her body, then dribbling down onto the pot.

Peach could feel her pot shift and rattle. She had learned by now that this was a sign that soon her sweet drink would arrive, and her despair was washed away by overwhelming, grateful hope - the rich, life-giving drink would be her salvation from these fatal loamy doldrums!

As the first droplets were sucked up by her roots for the first time, Peach was pleasantly shocked to find that she could taste something more...the rain was sweeter than ever. Had it always been so wonderful, this warm liquid divinity? Or was it just that she could appreciate it so much more adequately with her roots than as a seed?

And there was more too. A sound! It was...a voice, one she knew, somehow, even though she could not recall ever having heard it as a closed-off seed. A lovely, familiar voice. Rich, warm, with a strong and yet pleasingly lilting cadence...it was beautiful, it was her lovely life-giving drink made sonorous, and Peach found that she desperately had to hear more of it.

Energy renewed by her drink and filled with a determination greater now than mere survival, Peach struggled and fought her way up, up, up. The soil pushed aside, moving out of her way as she grew taller. Reaching for the source of her nourishment, the source of the voice she so loved...

Bowsette grunted as she came, squirting down toward the pot.

Just as she did, the bud that was Peach broke the surface of the dirt, and Bowsette got her first glimpse at what the former princess had become, and her first hint at what she would be. Peach was now a piranha plant, currently just a tiny little bud of a head, not even quite the size of Bowsette's thumb. Her little head was a pretty, proudly girly pink, the same shade as she had preferred to wear in her former life. Though her features and shape (size notwithstanding) were indiscernable from any other of the thousands of piranha plants scattered throughout the world, Peach did retain her individuality through one singular trait: though it was mostly still submerged in the dirt, along with the rest of her, there was a distinct, pretty tuft of blonde hair growing from her plant "head." Fuzzy patch though it was now, Bowsette had a feeling that, someday, it might very well have the same striking, voluptuous volume as it ever had.

Peach's mouth opened, revealing rows along the top and bottom of such tiny, adorable teeth that even Bowsette could not suppress a delighted, "Awww!" at the sight of them. A tiny, graceful little tongue extended, and Peach endeavored with it and what little mobility she had without a proper stalk to catch and drink the sprinkling droplets of cum showering her from Bowsette's pussy..

The moment after the flower had gathered enough drips to gulp down, she began to tremble, and grew larger, almost by half, in seconds.

Taller, thicker, her hair starting to become a little fuller, Peach's chomped up at the air in ecstatic delight at her meal and her growth, as her lips changed from the standard white to a soft, exceptionally delicate pastel pink, and plumped a little more.

Nonetheless, she was still only a sprout, barely any more at this moment than a pair of lips and some sharp little teeth sticking out of the ground. Bowsette chuckled at the sight of the little plant below her.

“So you finally blossomed, huh, Peach?” Bowsette asked with a grin. "About time!"

Peach could not see, and she could not truly hear. She was, after all, but a plant. But she wasn’t insensate, either. Piranha plants were predators, even hunters in a sense, and though her gentle cellulose heart would never submit to such urges if given any alternative, Peach still had those certain senses gifted to her kind. She had no ears, for example, but she was sensitively attuned to vibrations in her soil, enough that even speaking within a traditional earshot could be "heard" by her through the infinitesimal shifts the vibrations made to her dirt. Not enough to really make out much in the way of words, but more than enough to discern different kinds of sounds.

It was enough that she could tell, right now, that the one speaking was where the wonderful, sweet rains came from. This sound was another being, someone very different from herself, but someone so, so wonderful...this was the one who fed Peach, who gave her the nourishment that had let stop being a seed and be a bud instead. The one who had saved her life in that limbo of darkness and dirt mere minutes before.

Peach could not express her gratitude and devotion to this wonderful being. She was still so, so limited. But Peach was still very hungry, and _that_ , she knew how to communicate. Squirming her little head within its soil, she chomped voraciously, gnawed at nothing, gnashing her teeth for all she was worth.

It worked. "Looks like you want to be fed more, huh?" Bowsette observed. She picked up the Peach Plant, and sat her back down on the windowsill.

“Alright, then...go on, drink up!” she ordered, leaning in low, bringing the nipple of one of her breasts down and grazing it across Peach's soft lips.

The Peach sprout immediately wrapped her lips around the offered nipple, and began to suckle energetically at it.

Bowsette moaned in surprise; it felt so much better than she had expected! “Mmh, that’s nice!” she said, a little breathlessly. "Go ahead and drink your fill, baby...”

Though she didn't understand the command, Peach happily did as she was told, and guzzled down the sweet, rich milk that the wonderful other being provided. She had utterly delighted in the nutritious liquid as a seed, but Peach had never known what true, sensational perfection was before now. Now, she had a tongue, and could taste every drop of the warm, thick life liquid as she drew it from the nipple she held so carefully between her lips. Taste was the one arena in which a piranha plant's senses far outstripped a human's, and Peach could perceive every subtle, creamy nuance of the milk that coated her tongue and slid smoothly from her mouth down through her buried stalk and through her still expanding roots. The world seemed to go out of focus, even from her limited perspective, and heavenly rapture spread through Peach as the delectable taste shorted out her plantal mind.

She could feel the juice of life seeping down through her stalk, spreading through her roots, even as she reeled in a daze at the divine flavor soaking every fiber of her world. Each drop filled her, permeated her every cell, set them into overdrive, and she grew, and grew. When Bowsette drew back, a satisfying little pop sounding as her nipple escaped Peach's thirsty lips, the little plant had grown almost a third bigger, and her stalk had emerged from the ground. Peach immediately put it to work as she instinctively craned her head forward, chasing after Bowsette's tit and gnashing her teeth longingly.

Her anxiety was assuaged, however, when Bowsette leaned forward to offer her the other breast, which Peach was more than happy to latch onto once more. She began to suckled Bowsette's sweet, rich milk, and let bliss and fulfillment wash over her mind at its taste again.

Once she had drained this tit, too, Bowsette pulled away, with the same yearning resistance from Peach. Bowsette had to take a full step back this time, for Peach had grown by now into a properly-sized little houseplant.

“Still thirsty, huh? Well, here’s a treat that you might enjoy,” Bowsette remarked, as she put Peach's pot on a lower shelf, and stepped forward to offer her pussy, just a few inches over the plant's lips.

Sensing the smell, the heat, and the wetness of it Peach reacted out of pure reflex. Her lips puckered, and she stuck her tongue out, tasting the air.

Bowsette lowered herself so that her pussy was pressed against Peach’s mouth. She groaned as Peach’s full lips latched onto her pussy, her long, sticky tongue sliding into the koopa queen's cunt and licking her as it went deeper and deeper. The shape and texture was strange and wonderful, and there was a soft, enticing tingle as well, from the very mild acid of a piranha plant's saliva. She couldn't say for sure whether it would be as enjoyable for a regular woman, but for the strong, tough Bowsette, it was just strong enough to make things all the more pleasant.

For her part, Peach was utterly thrilled, and explored every juicy spot of Bowsette's pussy. It was not so wonderful and nutritious as the milk, but this new fluid was still exceptionally tasty, sweet and husky to her sensitive tastebuds, and marvelously refreshing after Peach's recent meal. If milk was perfection incarnate for a sapling, surely this new drink was the most perfect possible follow-up, able to refresh and lighten after ingesting the rich, heavy milk. The princess providing the meal was truly as wise as she was delicious!

Yes, Peach suddenly realized, the goddess who gave her these meals, who spoke to her and put her where there was sun...this was that thing that Peach had known but not understood as a seed: a Princess. Her benefactor's voice, which just now was crying out in delighted climax, was pretty, so pretty and wonderful to feel as its subtle vibrations flowed through her head and stem and roots. She was kind, for she showed that she wanted the best for Peach by feeding her and putting her where there would be sun, in dirt that had protected and bedded her. She was generous, sharing the fluids of her own life with little Peach, a gift of magnanimity beyond comprehension to a sapling.

And she was loving. No one could give milk so bracing, or pussy sap so succulent, without loving the recipient. Peach knew it through her soul that Bowsette loved her. Loved her, and was kind to her, and was generous to her, and was so, so pretty. She was the princess that Peach had the vague but insistent understanding and half-memory of. And Peach loved her back.

When she came a second time, Bowsette drew back, and watched little Piranha Peach lick her round lips and smack in satisfaction. “Well, this has worked out so much better than I had even hoped!” she declared, looking at the Peach sprout that was now just big enough to wiggle around a bit, her stalk hardly a foot long. She had a lot of growing to do...but she was off to a good start.

Getting up, Bowsette took a step back. “That’s enough for now, I think. Don’t want to over-water you,” she decided. “They say plants grow faster if you talk to them...so I'll be back soon to chew the fat with you again. You better grow fast, you hear?”

The meaning of the words were lost on Peach. But she wanted to hear more of them anyway, when they came in that lovely voice. And she also wanted to grow more anyway. She wanted to be tall, powerful. She wanted to find the source of the voice, find the princess, and the yummy milk and water that made her feel so good!

But for now...just having the sun on her was good enough.

\/ \/ \/  
| | |

Days passed, and as each came and went, Peach was watered, gradually more and more. She greedily drank every drop of milk she could nurse from Bowsette, deliriously relishing the liquid of life as it gently flowed down her stem, suffusing through her every cell. What droplets escaped her suckles fell to the dirt of her pot, and were delicious to take in through her roots. She basked in the warmth, strength, and growth that the milk gave her, as well as the refreshing waters of Bowsette's pleasure that always followed. Peach had already been replanted twice, as she outgrew each pot and needed a larger pasture, and she had every intention of doing the same with this one, a circular, large metal pipe rising from the floor, as well.

And with every feeding, Peach could hear more of the sweet, lovely voice of her princess as she sucked and licked, slurping and gulping. It made her so happy, happier than she had known she could be.

Better able to keep specific dates, Bowsette was aware that she had been coming daily to feed her princess plant for a full month now. Although she was familiar with the ferocious growth rate of young piranha plants, even she was amazed at Peach's progress. The tiny, pink, blonde-tufted bud that had been no more than a pair of lips sticking out of the ground was now a fully formed Piranaha plant, albeit a singularly colored one who had fully regrown the beautiful golden locks of hair which she had possessed in her former life, and she showed no signs of slowing her growth. A fact that was just fine with Bowsette! Not only could she always use bigger, hardier piranha plants in her arsenal, but her body had been responding to the increased demand upon it for milk by producing more, faster, with each passing day. In fact, there were times now that Bowsette felt uncomfortably full well before it was Peach's mealtime, and had to express a bit here and there during the day. At this rate, for her own comfort, Bowsette was considering feeding Peach twice a day.

Bowsette wondered just how big Peach could get. Could she grow to Petey's size? Even bigger? She would have to see what the future held. For now, she was now large enough that Bowsette could just sit on top of the former ruler like she was a chair, without even the slightest strain on Peach's hearty stalk. It was the ideal way to let Peach take the second part of her meal, in fact, and Bowsette's skin was more than tough enough that even the most ferocious gnawing and gnashing of piranha plant fangs wasn’t enough to even tickle her.

During the daily waterings, Bowsette had taken to talking openly to Peach, far more openly than she would with even her advisors. Peach was content to just listen...and eat her out.

“So, ever since you went missing, the Mushroom Kingdom has been having a bit of a hard time keeping things together,” Bowsette told her today. “They can usually handle things without you for a little while, but not for this long." She paused to give her hair a self-satisfied flip. "They need a strong and beautiful leader, and so I've offered to annex them. They're debating the proposal right now, but they'll give in soon enough. They just can't keep going without a ruler of your and my caliber.

“They should be quite happy once they finally accept me.” Bowsette chuckled. “I am sure you are much happier, yourself, aren’t you?”

Peach just kept slurping away, eating Bowsette's cunt out for all she was worth. She just loved the sound of the voice of her princess, and the taste of her water. And now that she was bigger, it wasn’t just the water, but something warm and soft that entered her mouth during feeding times. Even though she couldn’t actually eat it, for it was too strong for her to break its skin, she could chew on it to her heart's content, and that was _very_ enjoyable. A piranha plant's teeth and lips were very sensitive; the simple act of chewing was easily as pleasurable a part of the eating experience as the actual ingestion of food, and if anything, something she could chew as much and as hard as she wanted without actually eating it made for a sustained experience of wild pleasure. Each little bit sent a jolt of delight through Peach's jaws, and the soft warmth against her lips was just as nice.

To be able to drink, and suck, and chew, more and more and without the meal having to end, was an amazing bliss to her, and there were times when it suddenly seemed to short her limited plant mind out for a moment, liquefy all sensation into a pulse of pure pleasure that shot tremors from her bloom all the way down to the tips of her roots, and take her aback for a moment, before she would resume her frantic, hungry mastication. Peach did not have a word or understanding of these moments - at least not in this life; in her first, she had known them as orgasms - but she did know that they were a thing more beautiful than drinking and sunshine put together, and she pursued them with an almost singular desire each mealtime.

As she shuddered in her fourth orgasm of the day, Bowsette sighed, lusty and content. “Really, I have to admit: I know _I'm_ happier now,” she told her plant pet. “I’ll admit I do miss the days of kidnapping you, always working on the next grand scheme, and such...that was fun, besides the inevitable failures.

“But really, this is much nicer,” she admitted. “I get the kingdoms, you, and some peace and quiet. And you...get to be a happy, mindless little plant. Not a bad deal for either of us, really.”

\/ \/ \/  
| | |

After another month, Peach was now tall enough that she was nearly touching the ceiling. She certainly seemed on track to someday dwarf even Petey, although she had not grown into a mobile form, as he had - Peach was still very much a classic piranha plant in form, simply a titanic one. She had been moved through several new pots by this point, and Bowsette was beginning to think that she might eventually just have to have a yard created somewhere on the castle grounds for Peach. She certainly didn't seem to have any intention to stop growing, after all.

The transformation was, by now, fully permanent. Detrimental transformation magic - although "detrimental" was certainly an arguable perspective here - inevitably wore off over time, but only if the subject could feel, in their heart of hearts, that it _was_ detrimental. Between Princess Peach and Piranha Peach, the latter was the happier, more fulfilled existence, and so she had not turned back at any point before now...and by this time, the window for such reverses of the spell had long since closed. No matter what was done, Peach would stay a Piranha Plant for the rest of her life.

In the time that she spent between waterings, Peach had little to do but soak up sunlight, and think as much as a plant could about things. To that end, there were really only two thoughts she had: how thirsty she was for more milk, water, and pleasure, and how quiet the room was. She loved when the one who watered her talked; the sound broke the monotony and reassured her that she was loved.

As Bowsette entered the room, she looked over her houseplant and whistled. The sound cut through the dull silence, setting off all of Peach’s limited senses. Her princess was back! It filled her with all the joy she could experience.

“I knew you’d get big, but this is more than I expected,” she remarked, not for the first time. Peach gnashed her teeth with loving, hungry anticipation of a warm, wet meal.

"Anyways, let's see how much bigger you can get. Time for watering!” Bowsette told her, already stripping.

Peach leaned down, her large lips puckering for a kiss. She loved to kiss her princess. It was a prelude to her feeding, for one, and the feeling of such a soft thing against her sensitive lips gave her a little tingle of pleasure, another prelude of what was to come. And somewhere within her, there was some last, unconscious, lingering vestige of the human she had once been that simply adored it...the first Peach had loved few things in life quite so much as kissing a pretty girl, and that delight was too ingrained within the core of her self and soul to ever be fully erased by any magic.

Even if she could have known where this love of kissing her princess came from, though, Peach was so far gone that it wouldn't have mattered. So deeply lost to her transformation was she that even if she had any understanding of what had occurred, what had been taken from her, she wouldn’t want to go back. This life was so much more satisfying and wonderful than the first had ever been.

“Good girl,” Bowsette praised her princess plant fondly, petting her bulb. She had taken to training her to do simple tricks. After all, Peach did have quite a bit more intelligence than a typical Piranha plant, not that was saying very much. It would be a waste not to make some use of it.

Leaning in, Bowsette returned the kiss, though at her new size, Peach’s lips essentially covered Bowsette’s entire face, her soft lips brushing her chin and forehead at the same time as the very tip of her tongue slipped in to rub against Bowsette’s own.

Once that trick was done, Bowsette took her seat.

“Okay, babe...time for your feeding!” she announced.

Within moments, Peach‘s lips covered both of Bowsette’s breasts at once, and she was greedily sucking her milk. Her vines wrapped around Bowsette, lifting her off the ground a bit. As she nursed, Peach rubbed her vines between Bowsette’s legs, gently fucking the koopa queen. The moisture from her generous pussy ran down Peach's stalk, and dripped into the soil to water her. Peach had invented this trick herself recently, and Bowsette encouraged her

Peach flicked her tongue along Bowsette‘s breasts. She enjoyed this part so much. The taste of the milk was as euphorically wonderful as ever, and the tender but strong feeling of what she nibbled multiplied the pleasure of her feeding. Her teeth felt _so_ good as she gently bit down!

As Peach sucked down the delicious, nutritious life-giving milk that helped her grow so fast, and Bowsette giggled at the ticklish feeling of her monstrous, powerful fangs chewing at but making no purchase against Bowsette's impenetrable skin, she was interested to see that there was a new change to Peach's plant body. Small fruits began to grow from the base of her stalk, soon becoming large, pink-white peaches. The more milk she drank, the larger the fruits grew, swelling and taking a shape more and more like breasts. As she moved down to Bowsette’s pussy, the peach-tits seemed to become fully ripe.

Peach was fully aware of them, a fruit created through her sheer force of will and love for the princess that fed her. She knew, however, that they needed something more.

Keeping Bowsette held in her vines, she shifted, and lowered the woman’s body into her mouth up to her waist. She wasn’t trying to eat Bowsette, wouldn't have even dreamed of doing so (nor could she have done so even if she had wanted to, or even mildly hurt the nigh-invulnerable woman)...she just wanted to get as much of her pussy juice as she could.

And for Bowsette, this was quite enjoyable, too. The feeling of her feet and legs squeezed and massaged by Peach’s stalk-throat, as the princess plant’s tongue wormed itself deep into her cunt, filling Bowsette completely. Her cunt quivered and clamped hard upon the curling, coiling serpent that crammed into it, and Bowsette cried out in climax as Peach sought to drain her dry of every last drop.

All of her juices were going to feed the ever-expanding fruit; the larger they grew, the better Peach felt. The fruit was meant to be eaten by the one who fed her, a way to repay her. A gift to thank her for all the yummy water she was given. A testament to communicate how much she loved and adored her keeper, the only way Peach could.

Once she was finished drinking Bowsette through four more orgasms, she sat her, naked and dripping, on the floor.

“D-Damn,” Bowsette gasped, “That was intense.”

She was a bit drained after that, and spotted the fruit. Reaching up and gently feeling it, she marveled at how soft and full the breast-fruit felt. She gently pulled one of the breasts, and with a light snap, it came off. Peach made a pleased rumble; having her fruit harvested seemed to feel very good for her.

“Nice, a fuck and a snack!” Bowsette declared, pleased, as she ate half the peach in one bite. As she scarfed down the rest, she felt a tingle in her chest. Her own tits swelled up, nearly a cup bigger than they had been.

Bowsette smiled. “Oh, that's fun!” she said, reaching up to heft her new tits, enjoying the sudden tightness as her bra and dress strained to hold them in. "Definitely not something I'd want to keep, so it's a good thing it'll wear off soon...but it could be fun to play with, now and then!"

Peach could not understand the words, but she could tell from the tone of Bowsette's voice vibrations that her offering had pleased her princess. Joy surged within the blonde piranha plant, as well as a sense of wholeness and satisfaction.

Now she, too, was a princess, just like the wonderful creature that watered her! She had grown into a strong, healthy, majestic plant, her potential of form and grace finally realized to its fullest extent, so Peach knew she must be pretty, as pretty as Bowsette's voice was. She was kind to her beloved owner: she knew that Bowsette wanted her to grow, grow, grow! She must, or she would not feed Peach more and more. Growing as much as she could for Bowsette, even through the times when Peach sometimes felt, instinctively, that she was as large as a plant like her really needed to be, was her kindness to the goddess that watered her and put her in places with sunlight. Peach was loving, of course; she had never and could never feel any greater love, in either of her lives, than she did now for Bowsette. And now, today, through her fruit, she could finally also be generous, giving of herself to the beautiful creature that she loved.

Now, finally, Peach, too, could be a princess. Some final tiny part of her, buried deep, some part that had felt adamantly that she was meant to be a princess even when she barely knew what that was...finally, that part of Peach was satisfied, and happy, and she felt fully and completely that she had become what she was meant to be.

Hefting the pot up in both arms, Bowsette declared, “Let’s move you to the greenhouse.”

As she carried Peach, she hummed. The tune made Peach happy; she liked the voice of her beloved, even if she couldn’t tell what it was saying.

Soon she felt herself come to rest in a new spot. The air was humid and warm, and there was a nice, bright light filling the area. Peach's heart and soul sang with the joy of being loved by her princess, who was so caring and lovely to put Peach in such a wonderful place.

Bowsette sat Peach on the ground, and stepped back.

“Well, now...I think this is the start of a lovely garden!” Bowsette chuckled, looking at empty pots on a nearby table. Each was labeled with a name.

Daisy. Rosalina. Zelda. Samus.


End file.
